A new god
by KeiichiRanma12321
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP THEY FIND OUT WHAT THEIR TRAINING IS
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
He was sitting on the couch thinking about why his life had sucked so much, he had never come to the conclusion. so he decided to call one of my friends he dialed his number and a womans voice came on the other side.  
  
"Goddess office we will be with you shortly," said the woman.  
  
Before he could say anything else a woman materealized in front of me. At this time he was 13, he was one of the bigger kids and he had many girls as friends, but I had only had one other.  
  
She had long brown hair, she was a little taller than him only by a few inchs, she had three markings on her face.  
  
"Hello I am Belldandy, I am a goddess." said the woman. " I have come because you have been chosen to have a wish be granted, what is your wish.  
  
He figured this must have been a joke that his brother was playing on him. Even though she looked like she was 17 or 18, he asked.  
  
" How old are you?" he asked politly.  
  
"About 654 years old." she replied.  
  
"Damn, you are hot for your age," he said  
  
She blushed.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Ok, I wish for you to stay with me forever as my girl friend." he said.  
  
The three lights on her head glowed and she started hovering in the air. He started to think that this was not a joke anymore.  
  
After a couple of minutes, she fell and he caught her.  
  
She either was unconsous or sleeping he could not really tell.  
  
His parents were not home so he had time to think of what he was going to tell them. He placed her in his bed and sat down next to her.  
  
"Man she is beautiful" he thought.  
  
She opened her eyes and blushed.He looked at her and had realized what he did.  
  
"Man I hate when I think out loud," he said.  
  
" I never asked what your name is?" she asked.  
  
" I am Keiichi, Keiichi Morsato," he replied.  
  
She smiled and patted the bed, signalling for him to lay down. He blushed lightly and did as she said.  
  
She slowly fell asleep looking at he, he fell asleep not to long after with my arm around her.  
  
Later that night his dad came home and saw him. All he did was smile.The next morning Belldandy had woken up first and saw his arm, she just blushed and left it there.It seemed that she did not mind it. She just layed there waiting for him to wake. He finally opened his eyes to see her smiling at him. He noticed that his arm was still around her.  
  
He quickly pulled away.  
  
" I am sorry." he said.  
  
"Why, I like it when your arm is around me," she replied.  
  
He looked at his clock.  
  
" Oh no I have to get to school," he said getting up.  
  
"No problem I can teleport you there," replied Belldandy.  
  
She stood up next to him and grabbed his arm. In a matter of seconds he was at school in front of all his friends. Everyone around him looked at Belldandy and him. She kissed him softly on the cheeck and said have a good day.  
  
"What was that about?" asked one of my friends.  
  
"What about it?" he replied.  
  
" Who was that?" another asked.  
  
He blushed a little bit.  
  
"Um.. just a friend." he replied.  
  
"Does not look like that to me," said a nineth grader behind me.  
  
"What is the big deal?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing we were just curiouse," they said.  
  
When he got home after school he saw Belldandy waiting outside. It had looked like she had been waiting a very long time. He took off my jaket and put it around her.  
  
"What is wrong with you, you know you could get sick," he said.  
  
He held her so she could be warm, making them both blush.  
  
"I know it is just, I missed you," she replied.  
  
"Well you could have missed me inside," He said.  
  
He set her in bed and covered her with a blanket.  
  
"You will sleep now," He said.  
  
"But..," she started when he put a finger to her lips.  
  
"No buts," He replied.  
  
"Ok, but only if you lay down with me," she replied.  
  
"As long as you get some rest," He said.  
  
"Ok," she replied.  
  
He slept through the whole night and woke up in the morning. He noticed that Belldandy was gone. He got up to see that Belldandy was talking to my dad in the kitchen.  
  
He tried to get past them.  
  
"Chris you know I will give you a ride," said Belldandy. He stoped right where he was.  
  
" Ok, see you later," said my dad.  
  
He went outside with Belldandy. They once again teleported.  
  
"Now remember, no waiting outside." he said.  
  
"Ok," she replied.  
  
About half way through the day he heard a anounsement.  
  
"Is there a person named Keiichi here," she asked.  
  
He said "Thats me".  
  
"There is someone by the name of Belldandy here to see you" she replied.  
  
"Did you send her down yet?"He asked.  
  
"yes,"  
  
He started banging my head on his desk.  
  
"Keiichi," came Belldandys voice. Everybody looked and was shocked at her aperince.  
  
"Yes," I replied.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked.  
  
He got up and went throught the outside doors and stood by the brick wall.  
  
"What is it?"He asked.  
  
"I know I was suppose to stay home but there was nothing to do," she replied.  
  
He just smiled.  
  
"So in other words you missed me," he said putting her hands above her head as she walked into the wall.  
  
"Yeah," She replied.  
  
She let out a muffled moan what sounded like she was in pain.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked letting go of her.  
  
She smiled as she put him in the same possition.  
  
"Yeah," she replied with a smile on her face.  
  
He quickly moved his hands and got them around her waist.  
  
She triped me and I fell on my back with her on top of me. They both smiled as he started to move my head twords hers. They both turned are heads and got up quickly as he saw his social studies class watching. Belldandy said bye and left, and he went inside.  
  
"It would have been so romantic if you would have kissed her," said one of the girls as we went back inside the class room.  
  
"Who said I was going to kiss her?" He asked.  
  
"Right, she was laying on you, you two were moving your head twords eachother," she replied.  
  
He just blushed.  
  
Belldandy was on her way home when she spotted her sister Urd a little bit away from her.  
  
"What do you want Urd?" she asked.  
  
"I want to know why you are spending so much time with this mortal, you act like you love him?" she asked.  
  
Belldandy blushed furiously.  
  
"Oh my goddess, you dont really love this kid do you?" asked Urd.  
  
"Well, it is really none of your buisness," yelled Belldandy with an angry look on her face.  
  
"But dont you think you are a little old for him?" asked Urd.  
  
"Well we are really to old for any living mortal, now arent we," replied Belldandy.  
  
"I guess you have a point," replied Urd. "Well it is your life anyway,"  
  
Urd flew off and Belldandy continued her way home.  
  
When Keiichi got home he saw Belldandy and his dad making dinner.  
  
"Hey you guys," said Keiichi as he walked in.  
  
Belldandy turned around.  
  
"Hey, Keiichi," she replied.  
  
After they finished dinner,both Belldandy and Keiichi decided to go to bed.  
  
Keiichi had dreamt all night about why it was unfair to Belldandy to stay with him.  
  
The next morning Keiichi decided to walk to school and Belldandy went with him. When they got in front of the school, Keiichi decided to talk.  
  
"Belldandy, I was thinkin all night about it being unfair to stay with me, so I have decided to drop the wish," he said.  
  
But.." she started.  
  
"No buts, even though I have feelings for you, the chances of you having them for me are very slim," he replied.  
  
"But I do, Keiichi," she said.  
  
"Than prove it," he replied walking into the school.  
  
school had gone really slow for Keiichi. All he could think about was that Belldandy was going to be gone when he got home.  
  
Once again he was in Social Studies, and there was another anounsement.  
  
"Keiichi," said the voice over the loud speaker.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"That girl is here again, and she kind of looked determened when she ran off." the person said.  
  
Keiichi stood up.  
  
"How long ago did she run off?" asked Keiichi.  
  
Then he saw Belldandy in the door way.  
  
"Never mind," he said.  
  
Belldandy looked at Keiichi.  
  
"You wanted pruve," sasid Belldandy.  
  
"Come on Belldandy not when I'm in school." said keiichi.  
  
"Well you should have thought of that before you said pruve it," replied Belldandy.  
  
Keiichi ran under all the desks tring to get away.  
  
"Ok, I believe you." said Keiichi.  
  
Belldandy had a smile on her face.  
  
"Well just to make things fun I will prove it anyway." replied Belldandy.  
  
She ran up the row of students and accidently triped. Keiichi ran up and caught her.  
  
You ok?" he asked. When he looked at her, she was grinning.  
  
"Gottcha," she said kissing him, not getting up from the ground.  
  
Everyone just stared at the seen. They broke apart.  
  
"Want me to prove it again?" asked Belldandy.  
  
Keiichi nodde, but before she could do anything they heard someone start to talk.  
  
"Maybe later, I have a class to contenue," said Keiichi's teacher.  
  
"Damn,I forgot about them," said Keiichi.  
  
Belldandy swished her hands and everyones minds were erased. Everyone looked around to remember where they were.  
  
"I got to get back to class," said Keiichi getting up. " Hey, do you maybe want to go to a movie or something later?"  
  
"Are you asking me out?" asked Belldandy with a smile on her face.  
  
Keiichi blushed.  
  
"Well I dont know i.." he started.  
  
"I would love to," she replied.  
  
"See you later," he said as she left.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Who was that?" asked one of his friends after class.  
  
Keiichi blushed a little bit.  
  
"Know way, she cannot be your girl friend," his friend said again.  
  
"Well I dont know if you would call her my girl friend," replied Keiichi.  
  
"Dude, you asked her out in the middle of class," surprisingly said his teacher.  
  
Keiichi just blushed more.  
  
"So what if I did, ther was no harm in that," replied Keiichi.  
  
When Keiichi got home after school he saw Belldandy sleeping on the couch. He grabed a blanket, lifted her up layed her head in his lap and covered her with the blanket.  
  
Keiichi just sat on the couch looking at her, curious about what she was dreaming about because she was smiling a whole lot.  
  
About a hour later he heard her moaned quietly and she opened her eyes. When she saw Keiichi she just smiled. Suprising her, Keiichi kissed her.  
  
"Hey, I was going to do that," she said with a smile on her face.  
  
Keiichi leaned down touching his nose to hers.  
  
"Oh, well." he replied.  
  
Belldandy leaned up and put her head on Keiichi's shoulder, as he wraped his arms around her waist, this made her jump, but she sat back down.  
  
"Man, your hands are cold," said Belldandy with a smile on her face.  
  
"Sorry," he replied.  
  
"I can help you with that though," Belldandy told him.  
  
She took his hands and slowly put them around her chest. This made Keiichi blush. Belldandy saw him do so.  
  
"What are you still a little shy?" she asked with a smile on her face. "Well we will have to do something about that,"  
  
She held his hands on her chest until his hands were warm and he had stopped blushing.  
  
"Good now you dont have to feel to shy until later in our relationship," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
She looked into his eyes with kind kind of a erotic look. Keiichi blushed, but this time Belldandy did the same.  
  
"Oh," he replied.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" asked Belldandy as Keiichi layed down with her in his arms.  
  
"I don't know," he replied.  
  
"It is almost five, want to go see a movie?" asked Belldandy.  
  
"Sure," he replied.  
  
When they got to the movie theater, neither had exspected anything to happen. But right when they walked in the doors, a couple of guys from the 12th grade came up and grabed Belldandy.  
  
"Let me go," she yelled.  
  
"LET HER GO!!" yelled Keiichi.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" he asked.  
  
Keiichi got a smile on his face, it wasnt one of his normal ones. Belldandy noticed this, it looked like he was going to answer his question.  
  
"Don't kill him, Keiichi," said Belldandy.  
  
"That doesnt mean I can't put him in a lot of pain," replied Keiichi.  
  
Keiichi quickly grabbed Belldandy out of his arms.  
  
"How did you move that fast?" thought Belldandy.  
  
Now he was scared.  
  
"Ok, you win," said the 12th grader.  
  
Keiichi shook his head with a smile on his face. Keiichi grabbed him by his leg. He started turning around and around.  
  
"You should not touch someone I care about," said Keiichi.  
  
Belldandy thought the guy was going to get really hurt.  
  
"Keiichi please stop," said Belldandy.  
  
"Huh, ok." replied Keiichi letting go of the guy.  
  
The guy flew half way across the mall before hitting a bench.  
  
"Opps, I kind of forgot that I was going to through him," said Keiichi.  
  
"Well he deserved it, I just didnt want you to get sewed," replied Belldandy.  
  
At the end of the movie,Keiichi had noticed that Belldandy had fallen asleep. He picked her up with care and headed home. When he got outside the movie theater he saw the same guy, but this time he was with a police officer. They came up to him.  
  
"So you are telling me that this little guy, through you half way across the mall," said the police officer to the guy.  
  
"Yeah, I did," said Keiichi.  
  
"Can I ask you why young man?" asked the police officer.  
  
"When me and Belldandy came.." started Keiichi.  
  
"Who is Belldandy?" asked the police officer.  
  
Keiichi held Belldandy up.  
  
"Ok, contenue," said the police officer.  
  
"We were coming inside to see a movie, and this guy grabbed her and would not let her go." he finished.  
  
The police officer looked at the guy.  
  
"So you grabbed this little boys sister," said the officer. "You never told me that,"  
  
"Umm.. she is not my sister," said Keiichi.  
  
"Then who is she your girl friend," said the guy starting to laugh.  
  
Belldandy moaned a little and opened her eyes to find herself in Keiichi's arms, she softly kissed him.  
  
"Hey, baby," said Belldandy.  
  
The guy was speachless.  
  
"Well I am going to let you two go, and you should be ashamed of yourself," said the officer looking at the guy.  
  
Once the officer was gone the guy started to talk.  
  
"Why do you even hang around this losser?" asked the guy.  
  
Keiichi closed his eyes. Belldandy went over to the guy and slapped him with everything she had.  
  
"For on he is not a losser, and two I could not stand being with a losser like you," she said.  
  
Keiichi what she had just said. After Belldandy was done lecturing the guy they started on their way home.  
  
"Man, I love her," thought Keiichi.  
  
Just then Belldandy her most pasionet kis so far.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Keiichi after they broke apart.  
  
"You might want to get that thinking out loud thing checked on," replied Belldandy smiling a bit.  
  
Keiichi took a minute to finally find out what she meant.  
  
"I cant believe I said that out loud," said Keiichi.  
  
"I can believe it," replied Belldandy.  
  
When they got back to the house, Keiichi layed on the couch with Belldandy wraped in his arms.  
  
Right before they fell asleep Belldandy wispered "I love you to" into Keiichi's ear.  
  
Later that night Keiichi's dad came home to see them laying on the couch.  
  
"I am glade Keiichi finally found someone, she is beautiful to," thought his dad.  
  
Belldandy and Keiichi opened their eyes.  
  
"You should get that thinking out loud thing checked out to," said Keiichi.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
The next morning Keiichi woke up to see that Belldandy was still sleeping. Keiichi arm was still around her. Belldandy rolled on to her stomack, Keiichi arm was trapped and his hand was cuped around her breast.  
  
Keiichi shook her a litle bit.  
  
"Belldandy, are you awake?" asked Keiichi.  
  
There was no response. Keiichi just decide to go back to bed.  
  
Right after Keiichi fell back to sleep Belldandy woke up to see she was on her stomack. She saw Keiichis arm and thought that must feel acuard.(Keiichis arm was wraped around her in a very odd position.) Then she felt where his hand was,after she blushed a bit, she decided to play a fun joke on Keiichi. She layed Keiichi on his back, and she layed on top of him, putting his hands on her breast. She waited for Keiichi to wake up. When he woke up he saw Belldandy laying on him. she looked at him.  
  
"You have a nice grip," she said.  
  
Keiichi saw what he was doing and quickly took his hands back.  
  
"Sorry," he said.  
  
"What is there to be sorry about, I was the one who put them there," she replied.  
  
''Oh," was all that came out.  
  
Keiichi put held her arms  
  
"Keiichi I was thinking maybe you dont think out loud," said Belldandy.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"Well goddess can read minds, but only the thoughts that come from the heart." replied Belldandy. "So I am going to think of something from my heart, and you are going to tell me what it is, it will seem like I am talking like normal, so just tell me what I say,"  
  
"Ok," he replied.  
  
"I wish I could be with you forever," thought Belldandy.  
  
"I wish I could be with you forever to," thought Keiichi replying to her though.  
  
Belldandy smiled at him.  
  
"This is cool I can talk to you through my thoughts," thought Keiichi.  
  
"This is proof, that some how I do not know yet, but you are not a normal mortal." said Belldandy.  
  
"What do you mean?"thought Keiichi.  
  
"At the mall yesterday, the power you sent off, it only belongs to gods and goddesses," thought Belldandy.  
  
"Well, ever since you came, I can believe anything," thought Keiichi.  
  
"Why do we keep thinking," thought Belldandy.  
  
"Because my dad is listening to us behind the wall to the right of us," thought Keiichi.  
  
"How do you know?" thought Belldandy.  
  
"I just have a feeling in my gut that he is listening to our conversation, but now he is getting worry because we stopped talking," thought Keiichi.  
  
They waited a couple seconds.  
  
"We know you are there dad," said Keiichi.  
  
Keiichis dad came out.  
  
"I was just tring to find something I dropped." replied his dad.  
  
"Right,"Belldandy sarcasticly thought.  
  
This made Keiichi laugh a bit.  
  
"What is so funny?'' asked his dad.  
  
"Nothing," both Belldandy and Keiichi replied.  
  
Keiichi and Belldandy noticed their position and started to move because they did not want to sit like that in front of Keiichi father.  
  
"Wait you dont have to move, I am going," said Keiichi's father leaving the room.  
  
"What do you want to do now," thought Belldandy.  
  
Keiichi moved his head to the right looking at the wall.  
  
"Dad," said Keiichi.  
  
"Ok,ok, I'm going." said his father.  
  
They waited until they heard the door shut.  
  
Belldandy and Keiichi both stood up. They looked at eachother.  
  
"Keiichi, you must have had a growth spurt." said Belldandy.  
  
Keiichi was now about a half an inch taller than Belldandy.  
  
"Must of," replied Keiichi.  
  
Keiichi's dads POV  
  
I just walked out the door. Should I tell them the truth. Should I tell them I am really a god. I will sooner or later. It is funny they are now always talking through their thoughts and they don't have a clue that I can hear their thoughts to.Should I tell them that they are the same age,that Keiichi is also a god. Me and Mark were best friends.(Mark is Belldandys fathers name)Now that Keiichi has found some of his god powers he will look older.(Like 17 or 18 like Belldandy which is like 6'0 or 5'9)  
  
Back to the story  
  
Keiichi and Belldandy were speachless they had just heard everything that Keiichi's dad had thought.  
  
"My dad knows yours?" thought Keiichi.  
  
"I don't know?" she replied. "You do look much more my age now though."  
  
Keiichi looked in the mirror. He could not believe what he saw.  
  
"Who is that hunk," thought Keiichi smiling.  
  
"Your my hunk," said Belldandy.  
  
"Oh really," replied Keiichi putting his arms around Belldandys waist.  
  
"Yeah," she said as Her and Keiichi kissed.  
  
They broke apart.  
  
"Well I suppose I should go to school," said Keiichi.  
  
"Do you have to?" asked Belldandy.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"I will give you a ride for a kiss," said Belldandy.  
  
"How about two for a ride?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"I don't know, I guess it's a deal." she replied.  
  
After Keiichi had finished paying for his ride, she gave him a teleport.  
  
Everyone stared at him throughout the day, never seeing him before.  
  
When he got to his Social Studies class he sat down.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" asked Keiichi's teacher.  
  
"No," he replied..  
  
"Can I ask wht you are sitting in Keiichis seat?" his teacher asked.  
  
"I am Keiichi," he replied.  
  
Everybody stared at him.  
  
"What, I know I had a little growth spurt, who cares." he said.  
  
"Keiichi, you look like you are an adult." replied his teacher.  
  
"And is that bad?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"No," replied his teacher.  
  
When school was done everybody saw him walk off with Belldandy.  
  
When they got to Keiichis house, his dad was in the kitchen.  
  
"Wow Keiichi, you look different," said his dad.  
  
"Dad, dont play, we heard your thoughts," replied Keiichi. "When were you going to tell me?"  
  
"I am sorry, you just needed to find it out on your own," his dad said. "And you dont really need to go to school if you want, you have already finished 16 times,"  
  
"Cool, now I can stay home with Belldandy." said Keiichi.  
  
"Or, if you want you go do some traning with your grandfather, and Belldandy can go to," his dad said.  
  
"Dad, grandfather does not do traning," replied Keiichi.  
  
"Not that one, the one that lives in heaven." said his dad. "Belldandy may know him as the All Mighty,"  
  
Belldandy fainted. Keiichi caught her.  
  
"Who is the all mighty?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"He is also known as god," replied his dad.  
  
"Oh, is that all," Keiichi finished before fainting to. 


	2. ON OUR WAY

CHAPTER 3 (THERE WILL PROBABLY BE 2 PARTS IN EVERY CHAPTER)  
  
Keiichi woke up to find Belldandy staring at him. He could not remember what had happened, but whatever it was it gave him a killer headache.  
  
Slowly the things that had happened that day came back to him.  
  
"Was I just dreaming?" thought Keiichi.  
  
"That is what I thought but then your father reminded me, you really are related to the All Mighty," replied Belldandy.  
  
Keiichi sat for a couple of minutes.  
  
"He said he would train us, what does he mean by that?" asked Keiichi.  
  
Belldandy stood up and stretched then looked back at Keiichi.  
  
"I do not know totaly for sure, but I am guess just a few simple spells and powers," replied Belldandy.  
  
"I wonder when we start," said Keiichi. "Or if I even want to do it,I have never been to heaven,I don't know the All Mighty at all."  
  
"Well I will be with you if you decide," replied Belldandy.  
  
They just stared at eachother until they heard someone speak.  
  
"WHY IS THERE A WOMAN COMING OUT OF MY TELIVISION," yelled Keiichi's father.  
  
They ran into the living room to see the woman fully emerged from the telivision.  
  
"Urd, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Belldandy.  
  
"Just came to see if you were ever come and see your family every once in a while," replied Urd.  
  
"Well for your information if Keiichi wanted to we were planing on coming soon anyway," replied Belldandy.  
  
"Why would mortal boy come?'' asked urd.  
  
Keiichi was starting to get mad. He had no clue why it must have just been a reflex. Belldandy and Urd saw this and continued before he did anything.  
  
"Keiichi happens to be related to the All Mighty and he invited Keiichi and I to train with him," replied Belldandy.  
  
Urd blinkned a couple times in shock.  
  
"Can you repeat that?" asked Urd in disbelief.  
  
"I-AM-THE-GRANDSON-OF-THE-ALL-MIGHTY."replied Keiichi.''HE-INVITED-US-TO- TRAIN-WITH-HIM,''  
  
"Oh," said Urd."Well are you going to go any time soon.''  
  
"Whenever we are suppose to go," replied Keiichi.  
  
"So we are going?" asked Belldandy.  
  
Keiichi nodded.Belldandy flew into Keiichi's arms knocking him over.  
  
"Oh, this is going to be so much fun," said Belldandy.  
  
"I know you may still be mad at me for not telling you any sooner but if it is ok with you two I will go to." said Keiichi's father."I have not seen your father or grandfather in a hell of a long time,"  
  
"Like they could stop you any way," said Urd.  
  
Keiichi's father walked up to Urd and whispered something in her ear, her eyes graduely grew wider.  
  
"Understand?" he finally asked.  
  
"Yes sir," she replied.  
  
"Well shall we go then?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"YES SIR," yelled Urd.  
  
Keiichi and Belldandy looked at her oddly.  
  
"Adese soilder," replied Keiichi.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT  
  
do not review if you don't want to 


	3. TRAINING BEGINS OR NOT

CHAPTER 4  
  
The whole time it took to get to their destination(which was not long at all), Keiichi was tring to figure out why Urd was acting so strange around him. She seemed to be a cocky person but she allways stood straight in front of him and listened to everything he asked.  
  
"I wonder what my dad said to Urd to make her act like this,and what is Belldandy wearing to make her smell so good" thought Keiichi.  
  
He stood still and almost on cue Belldandysurprisingly was on top of him.  
  
"For one don't worry about it, and for two it is my new perfume," she replied touching her nose to his.  
  
"For one it smells good, and two..." he started and then looked down.  
  
"OH MY GOD," she yelled.  
  
Keiichi got up and ran in place.  
  
"Want me to kiss it to make it better," thought Belldandy.  
  
''NO,'' yelled Keiichi and his father.  
  
"Or at least not here," said his father.  
  
"Trust me it is ok," replied Keiichi.  
  
"Can't a gir tell a joke?'' asked Belldandy.  
  
They found their way up to a log desk.  
  
"Keiichi and Belldandy, you are ready to be seen," said the woman at the desk.  
  
They walked up to two giant doors and they opened. Inside it was pitch black.A couple seconds later there was a giant wind blew anything and everything in its path backwards, except for Keiichi. Keiichi ran to the wall where Belldandy hit, she was unconsous. A man walked out of the door and up to them.  
  
''YOU OLD BIMBO YOU HURT BELLDANDY," yelled Keiichi.  
  
"Just like your father," said the man."I am sorry you think your grandfather is a old bimbo,"  
  
"Well if you hurt Belldandy I am sorry to say but you are," replied Keiichi.  
  
The man is Keiichis grandfather (the All Mighty), he was took a step back after he said this.  
  
"Well I am sorry if I did anything to harm her, but she is are one of are top goddesses here," said the All Mighty."And if you want to train you will have to get use to things like that, you know I would not want to hurt my future granddaughter,"  
  
Keiichi blushed but did not say anything.  
  
"So he is not going to talk he must want to mary her, or maybe he is ashamed of something," thought the All Mighty.  
  
"I am not ashamed of anything to do with my life now, since Belldandy came along nothing is wrong with my life, except for the fact that I am truely 654 years old," replied Keiichi.  
  
The All Mighty took a step back.  
  
"He can all ready read my mind how quick he can learn," thought The All Mighty.  
  
"I am a fast learner, like that wind spell you used," Keiichi replied.  
  
Keiichi stuck out his arms, palms facing up a white swirle of light filled his hand and the All Mighty flew backwards about 20 feet.  
  
Urd stared at him same with Keiichi's father.  
  
" How did he do that dad?''asked Keiichi's father.  
  
The All Mighty stood up.  
  
"I have absolutely no clue Ben," he replied. (I have no clue what Keiichi's dad's name is.)"This is impossible, how can he be so strong in so little time?"  
  
"That was my weak one want to see the one with all of the power I can transfer to it?" asked Keiichi raising his arms.  
  
"NO!" yelled the All Mighty. "Go home for now I hade no clue you were this strong,"  
  
And with that they left and would come back another day. 


	4. ARIVAL OF SKULD

CHAPTER 5  
  
One week had past since they had come back from their first attempt at training. Belldandy did not even hear the slightest word about the acourinse. Keiichi thought it better not to tell her because she might have thought differently of him. Everone else had also decided to not talk about it. Urd had stayed with them.  
  
That same day the All Mighty had asked someone to send a messager to tell them he was ready. This messager was a goddess. A young one indeed, she found her way to the correct destination.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," screamed the young goddess as she hit the man in front of her with a mallet.  
  
Belldandy ran in the bathroom to see a girl standing in the bath next to Keiichi. The young goddess looked at Belldandy in surprise.  
  
"Belldandy what are you doing here?" asked the goddess."Don't tell me this is the guy you made that wish for you to stay?"  
  
"Well yes this is the man who I granted that wish to Skuld, but I would have stayed anyways," replied Belldandy.  
  
"What do you mean you would have stayed anyways?" asked Skuld.  
  
"He gave me the chance to break the contract so I could go home," Belldandy replied.  
  
"So you would have rather stay with a mortal then come back home and do your job?'' asked Skuld.  
  
"Can we answer these in a little bit I think Keiichi may be a little embaresed at the moment," said Belldandy.  
  
"You just figured that out," thought Keiichi with a smile on his face.  
  
"No I thought I would let you be naked in the bathroom with two goddesses, or for my own pleasure of seeing you turn 20 shades of red," she replied in thought.  
  
Keiichi stopped smiling and turned red.  
  
After everybody was in the living area (dressed just to inform you) the questions began.  
  
"Why are you staying here with mortal boy?" asked Skuld.  
  
Keiichi was starting to feel a little sad, he wondered if she would ever leave him. Keiichi's father looked at him in sadness he knew what he was thinking and he did not want him to be meserable.  
  
"For one call him Keiichi not mortal boy, he is not even a mortal," replied Belldandy."And I am staying because I love him,"  
  
"Well what about us I know we don't live with dad but he is still worried about you," said Skuld.  
  
"Well I can speak with your father, wait until I tell him our kids are in love with eachother, he has been waiting so long to hear that," said Ben.  
  
"What?" asked Keiichi and Belldandy.  
  
"Well we were going to try to get you two together, I never imagened that you two would find eachother on your own," he replied.  
  
"This old mortal does not know dad," said Skuld.  
  
Urd smacked her in the back of the head.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Skuld.  
  
"Do you have any clue who they are you idiot?" asked Urd.  
  
"No," replied Skuld.  
  
"They are the son and the grandson of the All Mighty so show them some respect," said Urd. ''Especially Keiichi, he.."  
  
"URD,'' yelled Ben.  
  
"Oh!! sorry I forgot," replied Urd.  
  
"Forgot what?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"Nothing," replied Ben and Urd.  
  
"What is it?'' asked Keiichi.  
  
"You will find out soon enough," replied Ben."And Sk,uld me and your father have always been best friends,"  
  
"Well we will see that when we go to see him," said Urd.  
  
A couple minutes went by before anyone said anything.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot the reason I am here, someone is suppose to see the All Mighty, but I am guessing that is Keiichi and his father," said Skuld.  
  
"For one call me Ben, and two it is Keiichi and Belldandy," replied Ben.  
  
Skuld looked at Belldandy.  
  
"Why do you have to see the All Mighty?" asked Skuld.  
  
"Me and Keiichi are training with him," replied Belldandy.  
  
"But if he hurts her again, I will make sure he gets a lot of pain," said Keiichi.  
  
"Like he could hurt the All Mighty," replied Skuld looking at Urd and Ben. They looked away and started to wistle."You have to be kidding me,"  
  
"We never said anything," replied Urd.  
  
Well lets stop talking and just go," said Belldandy starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Yes I agree," replied Keiichi.  
  
"Well you two are just getting annoyed because it is your apointment," said Skuld.  
  
"Exactly," replied Keiichi and Belldandy.  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER SOON 


	5. WHAT WE ARE DOING

CHAPTER 6  
  
Keiichi and Belldandy were once again standing in front of the two giant doors. This time Keiichi's arms were out and Belldansy was holding onto Keiichi.  
  
The doors s;owly opened and nothing happened until..  
  
"Ahhhh, IT'S AN UNGLY OLD BIMBO," yelled Keiichi as the huge winds flew from his hands.  
  
"KEIICHI YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU," came the All Mighties voice as he flew across the room.  
  
Keiichi walked up to him with a smile on his face.  
  
"You are pushing your luck," said the All Mighty.  
  
"It was an accedent I sware," replied Keiichi.  
  
"Do you really think I am an Ugly old bimbo?" asked the All Mighty.  
  
Keiichi was about to say yes but Belldandy thought that was pushing his luck a little to far.  
  
"Keiichi come on," said Belldandy in thought.  
  
"Ok, ok, I don't think you are an ugly old bimbo," replied Keiichi.  
  
"You are just lucky your girl friend saved you, I know kung-fu," said the All Mighty going into some sort of possition.  
  
"Yes I am lucky," replied Keiichi picking up Belldandy and spinning around."And you are a god you don't need to know kung-fu."  
  
"Well my magic wont work on your stubborn self," thought the All Mighty.  
  
Belldandy looked at Keiichi to see that he had heard what she had.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Keiichi.  
  
"What do you mean what?" asked the All Mighty.  
  
"What do you mean your magic wont work on Keiichi?" asked Belldandy.  
  
"Would you look at the time why don't we get started?" asked the All Mighty walking.  
  
"Fine," they replied.  
  
"Why didnt anyone tell me they can read mines?" thought the All Mighty.  
  
"Gramps, we can read minds," thought Keiichi in return to the question.  
  
The All Mighty turned around to see Belldandy laughing litely and Keiichi smiling.  
  
When they were to their destination which was a large white room that seemed to go on fo ever the All Mighty began.  
  
"Ok, your training will truely begin next week,right now I am going to tell you all you need to know." said the All Mighty."ONE-you will have training once a week.TWO-It will get harder and harder each week it will not take long at all.THREE-All the training is, is when the door opens there will be a challange you will keep doing the same challange until you acomplish it.It could be a strong wind,or a giant demon, or a little demon with a bad attitude,is this all clear to you two?"  
  
"Yes," they replied.  
  
"Now why don't you two go see Ben, he said something about going to see Mark," told the All Mighty.  
  
"Well see you in a week," said keiichi.  
  
They left the room.  
  
"..you old bimbo," he finished.  
  
Belldandy smiled.  
  
"You are so mean," said Belldandy starting to laugh.  
  
"I am not mean to you am I? asked Keiichi pulling her towards him.  
  
"No, just to old bimbos," she replied.  
  
Keiichi sarted to kiss her but had to pull away when Skuld came running up to him.  
  
"Get away from my sister you pervert," yelled Skuld.  
  
That was the last thing Keiichi heard before he got hit with a mallet and was knocked out.  
  
  
  
I HATE THAT MY CHAPTERS ARE SHORT BUT THERE WILL BE PLENTLY OF THEM.  
  
SOMEONE COULD LEAVE ME A REVIEW EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE. 


End file.
